A typical fan assembly includes a cylindrical hub body with an axial bore therethrough, a spider with a plurality of arms extending outwardly from a cylindrical central portion connected to the hub body, and a plurality of blades attached to the spider arms. One end of a cylindrical rod, or driveshaft, is disposed within the axial bore in the hub and coupled to the hub body using a set screw or other connection device. In particular, the driveshaft is first inserted into the axial bore of the hub, and a set screw is inserted through a threaded hole in the wall of the hub that communicates with the axial bore. The set screw is then tightened against the driveshaft to prevent relative movement between the driveshaft and the hub. A drive unit, such as an electric motor, is coupled to the other end of the driveshaft and operates to transfer power to the hub in the form of torque by rotating the driveshaft. Due to the coupling of the driveshaft and the hub, the hub rotates, and the blades create movement of the surrounding air.